


Two Left Feet

by Orangecupcakes



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26161603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orangecupcakes/pseuds/Orangecupcakes
Summary: Ghirahim is sick and tired of Zant's clumsiness on the battlefield. Determined to show him how to be more graceful, he mysteriously invites Zant to spend the night with him outside of base camp where he teaches him an important lesson.
Relationships: Ghirahim/Zant (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Two Left Feet

Ghirahim scowled at his ally across the battlefield. Were all Twili so...undignified? Zant practically threw himself at enemies with as much grace as a three year old having a temper tantrum. He had absolutely no composure, he probably didn't even know the meaning of the word! Where was the class? The skill, the fine art of sword fighting? No wonder he called out for help every five minutes. Ghirahim grit his teeth as yet again he had to help the Twili to his feet. Did he think the demon lord had nothing better to do than run around after him all day? It was enough to make the demon sick with anger. He'd have to do something about it, the sooner the better.

At the end of the day the bodies of fallen soldiers and monsters were piled high, but Ganon's army managed to win a tight victory after many hours of clashing swords. Now it was time to go back to base camp to treat wounds and to relax as much as they dared. Ganon locked himself away to plan the next day's attack, leaving his men to their own devices. This gave Ghirahim the perfect opportunity to get a moment alone with Zant.

"Zant, would you be so kind as to have a word? In private."

Zant frowned beneath his helmet. The demon's words appeared civil enough on the surface but something lurked beneath that honeyed tone. What was he concealing? Zant had no idea. He didn't like to play Ghirahim's little games, in which the demon took so much delight. Still, he usually went along with them anyways. The demon should have more respect for a king, but for some reason Zant always let it slide.

He tilted his head at a disturbing angle that would have broken the neck of any other creature. "What do you want that you won't say here?"

Ghirahim sighed. "Well if you'll meet me outside camp you'll find out."

He clicked his fingers and vanished in a flash of diamonds.

It was quiet outside the camp. The talk and laughter of the men seemed so far away somehow. The gloom was illuminated only by the moon's pale glow. Zant liked nights like this. It reminded him of home. He found Ghirahim waiting for him. The demon's arms were crossed and he was tapping his foot as if he had been waiting for hours instead of minutes.

"Finally, what took you so long?" He tossed his hair out of his eye only for it to fall back into place. "Well then let's get started, we don't have all night you know."

"Started?" Was there something Zant had missed? Or was Ghirahim just teasing him?

Ghirahim smirked, "but of course." He held out a gloved hand. "Dance with me."

Zant took a step back. "I...what?"

Ghirahim rolled his eyes. "I said dance with me."

Zant shook his head. There had to be some trick here, Ghirahim couldn't be serious. He looked it though, waiting there with his hand outstretched, commanding Zant to act.

Zant squinted as he carefully studied Ghirahim's face. "Are you...have you been drinking?"

"What? No! How dare you...never mind that. I'm just fed up of seeing you stumble over your own two feet, so I'm going to teach you how to dance. Don't you know that a fight is just like a dance? I'm a sword so I should know." Ghirahim's words oozed with such confidence and authority that Zant couldn't find the words to resist.

He took a few timid steps forward and grabbed Ghirahim's hand. "Ok...now what?"

Ghirahim smiled, showing all his perfect white teeth. "Now take off your helmet."

"Why?" Came Zant's sharp reply.

"A good dancer must look his partner in the eye. Take. It. Off."

Zant muttered protests under his breath as he slowly removed the helmet. He squirmed under Ghirahim's careful gaze.

Zant recoiled internally as the demon's eyes locked onto his own. He felt so...exposed.

"Much better. You're taller so really you should lead but I'll make an exception just this once." And with that Ghirahim took hold of Zant's other hand and began to lead him around in gentle circles.

Within seconds Zant had inevitably stepped on Ghirahim's feet but the demon merely sighed and carried on. Each time Zant crushed the other's foot the demon would merely wince or sigh, and Zant would expect that to be the end of it all, for the demon to explode, but he never did.

Zant felt foolish. He could feel his heart banging against his chest and his hands felt all sweaty. At one point he almost stumbled over his own feet, just like Ghirahim said, but Ghirahim caught him expertly and resumed their slow spinning as if he had been dancing all his life.

Zant looked down at his feet, unsure of how to control them in the precise way that Ghirahim did. It seemed to come so naturally to Ghirahim. He really was a klutz, wasn't he? So unlike a king. Kings know how to dance, don't they? They hold balls in times of peace and fight in times of war. Zant didn't feel particularly good at either of those at the moment. Maybe he wasn't cut out for this...maybe...

Ghirahim's voice cut though his thoughts. "Eyes on me Zant."

Zant's gaze snapped up at once, as he felt his face burn with embarrassment.

"That's it. Don't worry too much about what your feet are doing."

"But-"

"Just concentrate up here. Look into my eyes instead. Yes like that. Don't think too much, just move into it naturally."

Ghirahim's voice was surprisingly softer than usual and it felt strangely soothing. Zant looked into Ghirahim's brown eyes and found himself calming down. He let Ghirahim guide him and twirl him, until he forgot all about his feet. As the night wore on it felt as if they were moving as one in that simple dance. Zant actually enjoyed himself and the look in Ghirahim's eyes suggested that he did too.

The night passed quickly and the sun seemed to rise all too soon for the Twili king. Ghirahim dared to dip Zant slightly, the Twili's flexible body bending with ease, just as the sun's morning rays began to shine over the horizon.

"Not bad for your first time." Ghirahim admitted as he pulled Zant back up. "But next time you can lead."

"Next time?" Zant tried and failed to keep the excitement out of his voice.

"Naturally. I danced with you, it's only fair for you to return the favour. Besides who could say no to a dance with someone as fabulous as myself?"

Neither had noticed that they were still holding hands as they walked back into camp, tired but happy. They disappeared from camp many nights after that to dance again under the moonlight, with just the stars to keep them company. No one else knew where they went or what they did those nights, but as Zant's fighting skills improved they saw no reason to protest about the pair's frequent absences. Some questions were better left unanswered.


End file.
